The She Devil
by GNDLOVEER
Summary: Austin's perfect sister comes back to town when she finishes her collage courses at Julliard, theres just one problem... Austin hates her, she left without saying goodbye to him. Luna changed... ALOT, and she wants her brother back, so she asks Ally for help, but when she knowtices something between the duo, whos helping who? R&R pweeeaseee, Auslly love story/ bro and sis bonding!
1. She

1_**Hay guys I'm Luna, you might have read my other fanfiction... you know the one I had absolutely no more ideas for... yeah. So I wrote a new one... R&R, tell what you think and I'm up for suggestions.**_

-Luna

Great, Awesome, FAN FREAKING' TASTIC! She's coming home, that nerd who has absolutely no social life, never been kissed, and has no friends, is coming back. I silently curse that putrid name, Luna Melody Moon... I can taste the poison on my tongue, that she devil that I'm forced to call my sister. My parents are all super excited and gabbing about it to everyone, 'Oh, our wonderful daughter is coming home from collage, she's so pretty and perfect, she got accepted into Julliard!'. Yeah, go ahead... eat your hearts out, she went to Julliard... big deal! I'm an internet superstar! You think my parents care, your dead wrong, when I went to the Miami Internet Music Awards, her graduation was the same night... they didn't even think, they shipped their uptight butt's up to New York to be with their precious angel. Psh, pretty? She's drop dead ugly! Stringy brown hair, I don't even look at her eyes because their always shoved behind a book or hidden behind her bangs, worst sense of style ever! Body? Please, she had no chest or butt, she was a twig with no shape, I will never forgive her for what she did, I can't believe she-!

"AUSTIN!" Ally shouted in my ear causing me to fall off the bench and onto the floor.

"Bwahhhhhh!" I screamed and my head collided with the floor and I groaned, Ally squealed and scrambled to help me up.

"Oh my god Austin! What's your problem lately?" She kneeled beside me and put her hand on my head and tried to find the spot where I hit it, I winced a bit, and she turned my face to stare at hers, those brown eyes just melted me, okay so maybe, MAYBE, I had a ginormous crush on Ally ever since she helped me get over my fear of umbrellas... I mean, uh, sharks!

"Austin! Your doing it again!" I sigh.

"I'm fine it's just that... well you see I have this umm... friend... who's sister left for a really fancy music school without even telling him that she was leaving, see and he really loved his sister because she helped him through everything, but whenever he called she wouldn't answer and he got really angry that she was avoiding him, so then he started to not like his sister, and on his birthday every year she wouldn't even say happy birthday or anything... and about a year ago she came back and still didn't say anything to him! So now she's coming home and I need to know what to do!"

"Wait, you need you know?" I suddenly became very interested in my Chuck Taylor's shoelaces.

"Okay so maybe she's my sister..." I mumbled, Ally whacked me on the shoulder. "OWW!"

"You had a sister and you didn't tell me!"

"I got to go, the devil's coming" I stood up and shut the practice room door behind me, I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked to food court, I just sat at a table and buried my face in my arms, about 20 minutes later I felt a someone standing behind me.

"Ally I told you to leave me alone"

"Aww, come on Austy, its only been 2 years, you couldn't have forgotten my name already" I recognized that sickly sweet voice, one that slightly shadowed my own, but it was slightly different... it was thicker, stronger, not the thin frail one that I was used to, I was frozen when I felt the person move, but htey sat in front of me in the extra chair.

"Guess who?" She whispered in my ear.

_**Well that It for this chapter I will write again in like 10 minutes, so OKAYYYY... and if you want to know what I look like you will find out in the next chapter...**_

_**-Luna**_


	2. Is that really you?

1Chapter 22222222222!

-Luna

"Luna" I quiver nervously, I swear I'm shaking like I have been camping in the snow for days.

"There you go" She smiles... a perfect smile "Come on lets go talk" She grabs my wrist and motions for me to stand up, I do what she says almost against my will "So you like my new look little bro" She stands back and twirls around so I can see her totally... this is not Luna Moon. She is tall, but that might be because of the knee high 4 inch stilettos she's wearing, her hair is platinum blonde, almost white, with dark blue streaks, now that she's lost the dork glasses I realize that she has purple eyes, and there gorgeous, she has a perfect complexion, her skin is pale but flawless, she has a great body, a full chest and perfect butt, she's wearing black skinny jeans with rips that expose most of her thighs, and a All American Rejects band tee with a black leather jacket. She. Is. Perfect. Just to damn perfect.

"Austy you okay" She looks at me with concern and I shake my head and back away, then I run... to the only person I can stand to see right now, Ally.

I run panting in and up to the practice room, Ally is sitting on the bench but shoots up when she sees me.

"Oh my god, are you okay" She comes over and rubs my back while gasp for air.

"Luna... food court... talked...different... ran" I gasped, she walked to the fridge to get me some water, I immediately take a sip and feel much better "Better"

"Better" I sit on the floor against the wall and tell Ally about my sister and how we used to be and what just happened.

"Wow, she sounds pretty" I glare at her.

"Not the point" she mumbles sorry and we talk about it for awhile when I decide to go home, I'm almost out the door when Ally flings the practice room door open.

"Austin wait!" I turn around and Ally tackles me with a hug, I wrap my arms around her waist and grab the loose fabric of her blouse, she buries her face into the crook of my neck.

"Please just try to work things out with your sister" I grip tighter, I'm trying not to make a promise I can't keep.

"I-I'll try Als" She pulls away and kisses my cheek before going to sit on the piano for another one of her agonizing piano lessons with Nelson. I walk to my car and unlock it, I sit in the seat for awhile, then smack my head on the wheel and sigh, after about 10 minutes of agonizing silence I start the car and drive home, as soon as I step in my parents are already telling me to take things up to Luna's room, I sigh but comply with their demands

I walk up the stairs and into one of the spare rooms that my parents just gave Luna, I can't see any thing because I'm carrying 3 boxes, I put them down and look around the room, my mouth drops, the room is huge! Its painted black and there is a huge canopy bed in the far right corner of the room, on one wall there is giant mural painted of a moon and the stars, and on that wall there are 7 different electric guitars hanging, there is a closet that's painted bright yellow, one wall is completely covered in pictures and there is a dresser leaning up against it, on top of the dresser there is a picture os mom and dad hugging her, her at graduation, her with a couple of dudes, and one that I'd never think I would see... there is a picture of me, preforming at the MIMA's.

"Mom and Dad sent that to me" Luna somehow crept up behind me, I flipped and knocked over one of the pictures but I caught it just before it fell, she giggled but then frowned.

"Where did you go before" I opened my mouth to speak but the only that came to my mind was...

"I had to pee!" I exclaimed, she looked at me with a serious face but then broke into a fit of laughter.

"Still just as cute... Austin are you still mad at me for leaving" She wove her french nails between each other and flexed them. I did the only thing I could do... it was fight or flight, I choose flight, I turned around and bolted for my room, she chased after me but I shut the door before she could reach it.

"Austin Come on!"

"Please just go away"

"NO I want my brother back!" I heard a sob from behind the door then I heard something that I never thought I would...

_When you think,_

_All hope is lost_

_And giving up,_

_Is all you got,_

_And Blue turns black _

_Your confidence is cracked,_

_You think there's no turning back _

_From here_

She actually SANG... and it was beautiful, it was the best singing I have ever heard, she sounded like... our real mom. 12 years ago, our mom died of a brain tumor... when Luna was 7. That's where she got herpurple eyes, and apparently her voice_, _that was the song she wrote when I was born, she said I made everything brighter. I cleared my throat.

_Sometimes there isn't _

_An obvious explanation,_

_While the holy stars_

_can feel the strongest gravitation_

Next she sang with me

_That's when you can build a bridge of light_

_that's what turns the wrong so right_

_That's when you can give up the fight,_

_That's when love turns night time in to day_

_That's when loneliness goes away_

_That's why you got to be strong tonight,_

_Only love can build us a bridge of light_

I stood up and opened the door, she tackled me in a hug and I slowly started to hug back.

"Please forgive me" I dropped my arms from around her

"I'm sorry but I don't think I can, not yet" More tears fell from her face_, _but she nodded and sprinted to her room.

Where my phone I have to call Ally.

_Hayyyy... So did you like it, hate it LOVEEE ITT! Tell me now! Jk Oh and I forgot the disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or any of the other already owned items in my past 2 chapters_

_-Luna_


	3. Sketches

1Chaptah 3 fools!

-Luna

She hates me now, I know she does, I made her upset and she hates me... maybe I should apologies, but then again I still don't forgive her. I waited for her to come out of her room, every once and awhile reaching my hand up but then putting it back down thinking 'I should go in' then saying 'no don't be stupid', about an hour I heard music coming from the room and decide to finally go in, I rapped on the door but then cursed at myself for doing it, she opened the door with a zebra striped, electric slung across her neck, I smiled weakly and she returned the favor.

"Hay, can I come in"

"Uh, sure" She stepped aside and let me in, I stood in the middle of the room for a minute looking at the posters and other things she had hung around her room, my eyes settled on the little ceramic guitar that she had hung on the wall, I pointed to it.

"You still have that" She smiled.

"Of course, you gave it to me for my 13th birthday, you were such a great artist as a kid, do you still sketch?" I nodded, my friends didn't know but I was a really good artist, I thought they would think it was nerdy. "Well let me see!" I muttered an 'okay' then went back to my room, I dug in my closet where I had over 100 sketch pads filled with my creations, I picked a few of the most recent ones then walked back to her room, she motioned me to sit on the bed and I handed her 3 of the notepads, I took some time to look at some of them also.

"Oh my god, Austin... this is amazing" She flipped the pages, with every turn her smile got bigger, then she let out a small chuckle "Well who is this" She held up a picture that I drew of Ally, when I drew it I told her I was just doing math homework.

"Its um, my friend Ally" I looked at more of the sketches but Luna was studying my face.

"Are you sure she's just a friend, because you also wrote a poem for her on the back" I remembered the poem then my face immediately went red, she laughed. "So when do I get to meet this Ally girl"

"Well, I was thinking about going to Sonic Boom in a couple minutes if you wanna come" She nodded and I got up.

"Hay Austin?"

"Yeah"

"Do you think you can sketch me sometime" I smiled, I'm always looking for more inspiration

"Of course" I left to go get changed, when I was done I grabbed an apple from the kitchen and said 'Hay' to my parents.

"Where are you going tiger" My mom asked, even though she was no Mimi Moon, Diana always treated me like a son and I liked to call her mom.

"Me and Luna are going to Sonic Boom, so she can meet Ally" My dad smiled in approval.

"I'm happy to see that your getting along with her now... Austin your not still upset are you" My dad asked, I chewed my apple slower.

"Truth be told, I don't know" My dad nodded his head and stood up, he motioned me to come outside and I nodded.

"Austin, listen... I know your sister leaving was hard on you, but she's back now and you can have the same relationship you guys used to have" I sighed and sat down on the porch swing and pushed it lightly with my feet.

"I know, but I'm not sure I will ever completely trust her... when mom died she told me that she would be there for me whenever I needed her, but when I was 13 and Grandpa died she wasn't there, and then when I finally got my big break, she wasn't there, and when I won the Best New Artist Award and Album of the Year Award she wasn't there" My voice quivered, and my dad put an arm around my shoulder.

"Austin... your afraid she's going to leave again aren't you"

"No, I know she is, she's going to be 24 in a couple months and she's going to want to find someone and have a family of her own, I'm afraid she's going to leave when I need her the most"

"Why do you want to keep her near you so much, I mean you have other people, like me, Diana, Ally, De-" I cut him off.

"Because she's all I have left of mom!" I exclaim rushing into the house to find Luna, I find her in her room, and she stares at me, realizing that I've been crying.

"Austin, what's wrong" She looks at me with concern and I envelop her in a hug.

"Please, don't leave" I sob, she yanks me back and looks in my eyes.

"Austin listen to me, I know your scared that I'll leave again, but I can't do that to you again, I'm staying here wether you like it or not, I promise" She hugged me again but I was I was thinking...

_Don't keep promises you can't keep_

_**Woahhhh... Cliffy! Review and SUGGESTIONSS!**_

-Luna


	4. Engaged

Chapter 4!

-Luna

We walked into Sonic Boom, I looked for Ally but she was no where to be seen.

"Als!" I yelled, no answer. Luna sat on the piano bench.

"Well its nice to finally meet your girlfriend Austin" I glared at her.

"She's not my girlfriend" I looked in the back room, I checked behind all of the displays, I ran up to the practice room. "Found her" Ally was passed out on the piano bench, I laughed. Luna walked upstairs and tried to keep from cracking up. "One sec" I sat next to Ally on the bench and crashed my hands down on the piano, she woke up instantly.

"WELCOME TO SONIC BOOM!" We laughed at her, she hit my arm, Luna was doubled over in laughter. "Jerk..." She muttered, I stood up still laughing, I grabbed Luna's hand and dragged her over. "Who's this..."

"Ally, this is my sister Luna" Luna held out her hand and Ally awkwardly shook it... she's so cute.

"Wow, you guys are like identical" We looked at each other.

"NO were not" We both said

"I swear if Austin wasn't 7 years younger you guys could be twins... It's just strange how your parents have brown hair and both of you have blonde hair, and you have purple eyes, and Austin has hazel eyes when your moms are blue and your dads are hazel..." She realized she was babbling "I'll shut up" I felt Luna glaring daggers at me.

"Would you excuse us for a second" Luna asked with her sticky sweet voice, Ally nodded "Thanks you're a doll" She dragged me out by the collar of my plaid flannel, she stood in front of me with her arms crossed and her foot tapping.

"So how's your day" She punched me lightly.

"Why haven't you told her about mom!?" I shuffled my feet.

"Because then she's going to find out that I've been lying to her" She scoffed

"Really... would you rather tell her, or live with a lie for the rest of your life" She smirked evilly, but then softened "You don't want her to be mad at you do you" I shook my head, she sighed "Fine but you have to tell her sometime" We went back inside and Luna and Ally started talking about Julliard, so I decided to call Dez.

"NO DAD, I'M NOT TEXTING THE DOG... this is Dez" God, he is such a creep... but in a good way.

"Hay Dez"

"AUSTIN, thank god you called... I tried talking to to Benjamin, but he's not much of a talker" I rolled my eyes.

"Do you wanna hang out at SB, there's someone here who wants to see you" When we were kids Dez had a crush on Luna... I'm not sure if he got over it or it got bigger.

"Awesomesauce! I'll be there in 10 minutes''

"Kay, later!"

Luna and Ally stopped talking and were staring at me "Who was that?" Luna asked.

"Dez" She smiled

"YAY, I haven't seen him in years!" I chuckled

"So what instruments do you play?" Ally asked

"Guitar, piano, flute, drums, clarinet, trombone, harmonica, harp, violin, basically everything, oh and I sing and dance" She looked at me and Luna again.

"Okay, Its kinda creepy how similar you guys are" We shrugged, then out of no where I got tackled to the floor by my ginger friend.

"OW!" Dez sent me and apologetic look.

"Sorry, my feet couldn't stop" Luna cracked up, Dez looked up, she held out her hand to help him up "L-luna"

"Hi Dez, I haven't seen you in forever" She hugged him he just had a dreamy look on his face, Ally helped me up and brushed the dirt off my clothes.

"Whats up wth Dez" I smiled at her, I mouthed 'He has a huge crush on her' she snickered and 2 seconds after that Trish busted through the door, Luna hugging Dez automatically got her attention.

"Who's the blondie?" She said and Luna dropped her arms from around Dez and walked over to her

"I'm Luna, Austin's older sister" She held out her hand and Trish just looked at it.

"Austin didn't tell me he had a sister" I laughed nervously, she glared at me... Trish scares me sometimes, before she could confront me someone else bursted through the doors in a leather and skinny jeans.

"Hay Luna, I'm back baby" He wrappped his arms around her waist and she looked at me horrified... Trent. He was Luna's Ex-boyfried and she caught him cheating on her best friend, he said she was too ugly to date him, apperently that changed.

"Don't call me baby" She tried to push him off, but his grip tightened on her, I suddenly got really mad.

"Damn, did I ever tell you how sexy you are" He tried kissing her but she turned her head so he kissed her cheek, I took a step twords him but Ally and Trish held me back. "Come on I know you still love me"

"No, I don't" He laughed.

"Of course you do, who else would want to date you" She turned red, and smacked him, I laughed. and so did Ally, Trish, and Dez.

"For your information I'm engaged!" I felt the color drain out of my face... what?

"Your what?" My voice cracked, Luna tried to grab my wrist but I flinched away "You said you wouldn't leave me again"

"Austin I tried to tell you, I promise you I did" I felt the tears streaming, I bolted for the stairs and locked myself in the practice room, I felt them banging on the door but all I heard was my words...

_Don't make promises you can't keep_

_**-LOooooo, Interesting righhhhht... R&R**_

_**-Luna**_


	5. My Mistake

1Chapter 5! Oh and tanks to all my reviewerzz!

-Luna

Luna's P.O.V:

Austin hasn't talked to me in a week, I asked Ally if she knew where he was she said she the last time she saw him was when she was going home one day she saw him by the willow tree at the lake... of course! That's where Austin goes to think, I remember he always sits there and sketches the ducks or the tree, I jumped in dads car and drove to the lake, I searched all around the lake but I didn't find him.

"Austin! Come on!" I ran around the lake what must have been 7 times, before I gave up and sat under the tree, I was sitting looking at the lake when I heard something, I was the sound of a page turning. I stood up and looked around "Austin" I heard the page being torn, then I saw a paper float down from the tree, I picked it up.

'Up here' I looked up and saw him sitting on top of the tree, but I could barley see his face because there were so many leaves.

"What are you doing up there" Another paper floated down

'Thinking'

"Why aren't you talking to me"

'My throat hurts'

"Why"

'I was upset'

"Don't be"

'Why not, because you didn't tell me that you were going to only come home for a couple of months and then go run off with some guy'

"Stop"

'Make me'

"Why are you being such a jerk!" He didn't respond after that "Austin answer me!" He tossed down the notebook, it was filled with his sketches of different trees and animals, on folded piece of paper came tumbling out, it was a sketch of me... it was amazing at the bottom it read...

'Happy now'

I grunted in anger "Austin Moon! What is your problem, why can't you be happy for me! For once! Your just jealous!" I covered my mouth, realizing what I just said, Austin leapt down from the tree, obviously in pain by the way he gasped, "Im so sorr-"

"Save it!" His voice was raspy and in almost a growl, he ran away but had to stop because he clutched his leg in pain, I caught up to him... I didn't see Austin... my brother. He looked at me with pure hatred and angst "Get out of my way" He growled, his eyes, became darker and darker by the second, he stood up and pushed past me, I did it again... and this time he wont forgive me.

Austin's P.O.V

I walked into the mall and past all the people obviously staring at me, I walked to Sonic Boom, Ally smiled at me, I didn't even acknowledge her I enveloped her a hug and cried into her shirt.

"Austin what's wrong" She rubbed the back of my neck and my back while I told her what happened, she hugged me tighter and I calmed down, she dropped her arms from around me and walked to the front door and locked it, she turned the sign and grabbed my wrist and took me upstairs, I sat on the piano bench and played a couple random tunes, she covered my hands with her's and played the same song my sister used to play for me **(A/N: Just imagine their playing Bella's Lullaby, if you don't know what it is look it up!)**. When she finished she looked at me and I sniffled, she wiped one of my stray tears from my eyes.

"Don't cry" She wrapped her arms around me once more and I hugged her back, but I pulled away.

"Can I show you something" She nodded, I walked over to where I put my jacket, I pulled out one of the sketches that I had crumpled in my pocket, I opened it up smoothed it out, I limped back and she gave me a worried look, I waved it off, I sat back down and handed her the sketch, she gasped.

"Oh my god, this is amazing" It was one of the sketches I did of the tree "Who drew this"

"I did" I looked down at my shoes, she put her finger under my chin and made me look her straight in the eyes.

"Austin, you have a gift..." She giggle and I sort of breathed out a smile "What else can you do"

"I paint" I blushed, wait... no stop it, your being uncool!

"Do you think you can sketch me sometime" She smiled brightly at me

"Do you have a piece of paper and a pencil" She beamed at me and got me a stack of paper and a pencil, I told her to sit on the piano and just play music.

I drew for hours and blew through most of the paper, Ally loved every single one of them just as much as the last one... but no matter how hard I tried...

_None of them were as beautiful as she truly is_...

_**Isn't that a nice ending... I NEED MORE IDEAS! GIVE ME SOMEEEE!**_

_**-Luna**_


End file.
